Eren, ¿Me ayudarías?
by Fangirlear4Live
Summary: Lo que parece ser el mejor día de su vida termina siendo aun mejor... ¿O peor? solo sabe que en su loca cabeza solo hay lugar para Eren. One-shot. ErenxReader.


**¡Holaa!  
Si estás leyendo esto ya soy tu fan. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic!  
Es la primera vez que comparto alguna fanfic en internet. Me alegra que sea para apoyar a este fandom que tanto adoro :'D  
Y como no encontraba ningun ErenxReader (en español) decidí hacer un one-shot.  
¡Espero les guste!  
¡Se aceptan hasta los más feos insultos!  
Okey, ni sean tan malas:(**

Advertencia: Los personajes de Snk no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Si fueran mios me pregunto qué no pasaría...

Aclaraciones: ''_'' Es el nombre de la protagonista. O sea, ustedes.

¡Disfruten!

~.~

Eren, ¿Me ayudarías?

De nuevo, el sol salía para empezar un nuevo (y muy ajetreado) día en el castillo de la Legión de suici… reconocimiento.

Me levanto. Me visto. Me pein… Esperen. ¿Peinarme? ¿Para qué sirve eso?  
Da igual. Me quedo con mi cabello siendo libre y salgo lo más rápido que mis piernas pueden hasta el comedor (antes de que Heichou venga a regañarme por no levantarme temprano, y ser una floja de mierda, y andar despeinada y blah, blah…)  
En fin, corriendo como si el diablo me persiguiera mientras bajo las escaleras (no intentar en casa) me tropecé con alguien.  
– ¡Auch!  
Dijo la persona.  
– No deberías correr mientras bajas las escaleras _.  
Oh, Dios. Mi corazón. ¿Estará bien? Creo que se saldrá de mi pecho… Oh, no. Es solo porque vi a Eren.  
– Eh… ah… ¡Hooola Eren! ¿Cómo amaneces? ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Qué tal tu vida?  
¡Demonios _! Actúa normal.  
– Hm, supongo que bien, bien y muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. –Dijo ElAmorDeMiVid...Eren, mientras sonreía. – ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

¡OH POR SINA! ¿Me está preguntando para ir a desayunar juntos? ¡LA BODA ESTÁ CERCA!  
Huehuehue, en tu cara Mikasa. Siempre baja con esa chica con cara de piedra, rayos.

– ¡Cloro! Digo, claro.

¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Por qué, Por qué, Por qué…  
Me repetía mientras bajábamos juntos… Huehuehue, juntos.  
''Eren y _ sentados debajo de un árbol (8)'' cantaba mentalmente al mismo tiempo que mi cara era un poema.  
Un muy cursi y enamorado poema.  
Listo. Mi vida está completa. Éste día es perfecto.  
Me levante a tiempo para que Heichou no fuera a mi cuarto a despertarme con las mil y una groserías que conoce y un balde de agua de Antártida.  
Hice a Eren sonreír. (En el fondo sé que eso significa que nos casaremos)  
Y bajamos a desayunar juntos. (La cara de roca me quiere matar, lo sé)

¡Nadie podrá arruinarme este día!

~.~ 

– ¡Salgan todos con sus equipos! Practicaremos en el bosque hoy. – Dijo Levi Heichou cuando terminamos de desayunar todos.

Miré a Eren que se levantaba y volteaba a verme.

– ¿Vienes _?  
Ohh, es tan hermoso… esperen, ¿Él dijo algo? ¿A mí? ¡Tengo que responder!  
– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?  
– Pues al…  
– Al entrenamiento. ¿Por qué mierdas no tienes puestas las correas _? – Dijo Heichou mientras interrumpía a Eren. – Recuerdo claramente ayer haber dicho que en la mañana de hoy tendrían entrenamiento. ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza idiota tuya?

Pues, claramente a Eren. Duh.

Obvio no responderé eso… no quiero morir sin haber besado a mi amado nunca.

– ¡Oh cierto! Lo olvide por completo Heichou. Es que en la mañana salí apresurada de mi habitación y… –Oh, Oh… Heichou está furioso. Será mejor no verlo a los ojos. Finge demencia _, finge demencia.

– Si en 15 jodidos minutos no estás afuera, empezaré el enteramiento sin ti. Y tendrás que limpiar todo el establo y los trastes por un mes entero si llegas tarde. A ver si así recuerdas las cosas. Jeager, vigílala. Y lo mismo va para ti, por cierto. – Dijo mientras salió por la puerta trasera hacia el patio.

¡NOO! Me odiará, me odia… adiós mundo cruel.

– Bueno, estamos en problemas los dos. Mejor nos apuramos _. No quiero limpiar más de lo que ya me encarga a hacer… –Me dijo mientras me esperaba en la puerta del comedor. - Vayamos a buscar tus correas.  
Me levante de la silla y casi corrí hasta él (si lo hice).  
Santos dioses, gracias por darme a un chico que no se enoja tan fácilmente.

Subimos las escaleras hacia los cuartos en silencio. ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Me incomoda, ¿Estará molesto conmigo? ¿Me odiará porque lo regañaron por mi culpa? Ay Sina, que no me odie.  
Dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y… me enamoré de nuevo. No, ya. Tenía el ceño fruncido (¿Cuándo no?)

¿Algún día podré pensar sobre algo y ser seria?  
Pero, volviendo al tema; no podía evitar sentirme mal por eso. Y mi instinto me niega quedarme callada.

– ¿No estás molesto Eren? –Dije mientras aun lo observaba. – Te traje problemas con mi despiste. Deberías gritarme.

Sonrío mientras volteaba a verme. Demonios Jeager, deberían prohibirte eso.

– ¿Molestarme? Por supuesto que no. Somos amigos _. ¿Cómo podr… –Le coloqué mis manos en su boca.  
¡ESTUPIDO! ¿AMIGOS? ¿FRIENZONE JEAGER? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA ME HE CONFESADO!  
Su cara me dio mucha risa.

– ¿Qué pasa?  
– Nada, tenías un mosquito allí.  
Sigue caminando _. Ahora pensará que eres una loca.  
Sus labios son tan suaves… aws.  
¿El camino a mi recamara no se ha hecho muy largo?

– Bueno, te esperaré acá afuera mientras buscas tus correas. Y apresúrate. Heichou solo nos dio 15 minutos. –Informó mientras se recostaba de espaldas en puerta que estaba frente a mi habitación.

– De acuerdo.

Ah. Luego de esto bajaremos, entrenaremos como si no hubiera un mañana y la cara de roca se lo llevaría a no sé dónde durante todo el día. ¡No!

¡Piensa _! ¡Piensa en algo! Has más tiempo.

Entré a mi habitación y busque mis correas. Eh, estuvieron sobre la mesita de un lado de la cama todo el tiempo con una nota que decía ''recuerda usarlos mañana''. Jé, que gracioso.

Mientras salía de nuevo con el irremediable sentimiento de Se-acabo-tu-bonito-día-con-Eren mi mente hizo chispa.  
¡IDEA!

Miré las correas en mis manos y a Eren, que seguía recostado en la puerta frente a mi habitación jugando con un mechón de su cabello mientas veía al suelo… cuanta sensualidad. Ojalá nuestros hijos se parezcan a él.  
Oh, ya se me ocurrió algo…  
– Eh… Eren. –Dije en un casi murmullo.  
– ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? –Respondió levantando la mirada.  
¡MIS OVARIOS! ¡ESA MIRADA SI QUE MATA, HERMANAS!  
Bueno, ten bolas _ (ovarios explotados). Tengo que decirlo.  
¡Ahora o nunca! ¡VAMOS!  
– ¿Me ayudarías a colocarme mis correas? Es que… eh… me duele… –¿¡ME DUELE EL QUÉ!? Ahm… –¡Es que me duelen las manos! Ayer limpie mucho y no tengo la suficiente fuerza para, ya sabes, eh…- Miré al suelo. Que mal. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante idea? Y aun peor; decirlas.  
Mi madre me mataría.  
¡Madre perdóname! ¡Es por amor!  
Y… ¡OH POR LAS MURALLAS! ¿Qué pensará Eren de mí ahora? Seguro que soy una de esas chicas locas… ¡Trágame tierra! Qué vergüenza.

Además, ¿Quién se tragaría semejante escusa? Si estoy aquí significa que pasé 3 largos y cochinos años preparándome para matar titanes. ¿Cómo no podría con las mugrientas correas del equipo?  
¿Por un momento pensé que el padre de mis h… Eren era idiota? Pff, por supuesto que n…  
– De acuerdo. Te ayudo.  
¡Oh! ¡Lo sabía! Me odia. Lloro. Me cortaré el cabello y escaparé a media noche. Buscaré el pueblo más cercano y me vestiré de hombre. Compraré una granja y viviré el resto de mi vida entre cerdos llorando porque Eren me repudió y…  
Esperen.  
¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – Se escapó de mis labios.

Él se estaba acercando a mí. Rayos, no. Qué bueno que está… ¡No! No es momento de pensar en eso.

– Te ayudaré. Si nos tardamos más Levi Heichou nos regañará. –Terminó por decir mientras arrebataba las correas de mis manos.

– Ven, _.

He muerto.  
No existo.  
¿Estoy soñando?  
¿Me ha comido un titán?  
Esto nunca me pasaría a mí.

Me pregunto si acaso tomé por error del té que Heichou siempre bebe.

Agarró mi brazo y me giró hacia él. En algún momento mientras estaba absorta en mi delirante y un poco pervertida mente él se había hecho paso en mi habitación y colocado justo en frente de mí.

– Sinceramente. Andas en las nubes. ¿Qué tanto piensas _?

En ti, obviamente. Duh.  
Eso ya lo había dicho, ¿No? Dejavú.

Cuando salí de mis ensoñaciones casi caigo de espaldas al suelo.

Eren.

En frente de mí.

Sus manos colocando las correas… en mi cuerpo. Me estaba tocando.

No sé qué pensar. Estoy en… ¿Blanco?

Estaba colocando la parte de las piernas, así que estaba agachado.  
Desde acá podía ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza… oh.

¿Cómo no sonrojarme? Soy una pervertida. Que no lo note, que no lo note, que no lo note…

Sentí sus manos pasando por mis mulos mientras abrochaba las correas. No sé cómo explicar este sentimiento. Uhm… ¡Lo tengo! Un montón de letras sin sentido.  
– Ah, Eren… –  
– ¿Ajá? – Respondió sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía.

– ¿No te molesta estar haciendo esto? –  
– De ninguna manera. – Culminó mientras sus manos terminaban de bajar mi pierna. Como si la adorara… no, ¿Eso solo fue idea mía?  
Se levantó y quedamos viéndonos cara a cara. Gracias al destino por ser de su tamaño. Bueno, casi... Solo unos milímetros de distancia.

Sentí su intensa mirada buscando la mía. No tardé en encontrarme con aquellos ojos aguamarina que siempre me llamaban la atención y que sin falta me encontraba buscando en el montón innumerables veces… Creo que se dará cuenta de algo si sigo suspirando.

Sonrío.

Oh, ¿es eso malo?

– ¿Qué es gracioso? –Dije fingiendo estar enojada.

– Nada… solo que eres muy adorable.  
Mi corazón ha parado. Sufriré un ataque. Ya. Aquí.  
Este chico sí que sabe atacarme con la guardia baja.  
Este de verdad es el mejor día de mi vida.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda. Pondría ahora las correas de la parte posterior. Eso significaba que… ¡OH, NO!  
¡NO! o… ¿sí?  
¡No!  
Muy tarde.  
Las manos de Eren estaban sobre mi pecho (En realidad, un poco más arriba). Terminando de abrochar la última correa.  
¡SOBRE MI PECHO!  
¡EREN TOCO MIS PECHOS!

Mis ojos estaban sobre sus manos (que aún se mantenían en las correas) y rápidamente subí mi mirada al momento en el que él bajaba sus manos.

Creo que estaba sonrojada.

Como los tomates.

Como las flores.

Como la sangre de titanes…

Roja.

El me miraba.  
Solo… nos miramos.

Sin decirnos nada.

El ambiente era difícil de describir. No es que estuviera consiente de nada más que Eren y yo en aquella habitación.

¿Cómo habíamos terminado así?

Lentamente lo vi acercarse a mí. Su cara llegando a milímetros de la mía. Nuestros alientos chocando. El silencio estridente. Sus ojos entrecerrados buscando los míos. Como pidiendo permiso a lo que ni en un millón de años yo le negaría. Yo… aceptando.

Nuestros labios tocándose en un hermoso y casto beso.

Mi primer beso.

Con Eren.

Fue perfecto.

Aún más perfecto que como lo soñaba.

Separó su rostro y me abrazó. Como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Nunca pensé que llegaría a besarte. Soy muy feliz _.

¿Qué es respirar y para qué sirve?

– Ni yo tampoco, Eren.  
– Creo que nos gustamos mucho. ¿No?

– Hm, no lo sé. Creo que me gustas un poco… –Lo sentí tensarse. – A quién engaño. Rayos, sí. –culminé mientras le abrazaba más fuerte.

Luego de eso bajamos juntos.  
Eren y yo agarrados de las manos.  
Con mis correas ya puestas.

Con un beso de mi futuro espos… Eren. (Aunque eso no está muy lejos ahora)

Un regaño de Heichou.

Un establo lleno de popo de caballo y trastes por lavar por un mes entero.

Pero sinceramente… muy feliz.

Y la cara de piedra jurándome enemistad por el resto de nuestras vidas.

**~.~**

**¡TACHAAAAN!**  
**Espero hayan llegado hasta aquí y no haberlas aburrido :(**  
**Siento que hice a la protagonista (ustedes(?)) muy pervertida (Y algo Hanji). Pero salío casi igual a como yo actuaria si tuviera a Eren como compañero.  
Digo, ¿Quién no?**  
**¡Dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan! Serán los primeros reviews de mi vida :'D  
¡Gracias por haber leído!**

**Y animense a escribir más de ErenxReader. Sinceramente creo que es hermoso ;w;**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
